1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to spectacle frame, and more particularly to a spectacles set with detachable sunglasses which is adapted for mounting on a primary spectacle frame by means of magnetic attraction and interlocking engagement.
2. Description of Related Arts
Shelter frames are widely used today. A conventional shelter frame such as clip-on sunglasses comprises a plurality of clipping claws for detachably mounting on shortsighted or farsighted sunglasses so that the wearer does not need to carry and pay for another pair of shortsighted or farsighted sunglasses. However, the metal made clipping claws may scratch the lenses of the primary eyeglasses during the mounting process. Also, the wear requires both hands to align and engage the conventional clip-on sunglasses on the primary eyeglasses in correct position. It is troublesome and dangerous for a wearer to use his or her both hands to wear such clip-on sunglasses on the regular glasses while he or she is driving.
In order to solve the problem of the above mentioned clip-on sunglasses, magnetic attachment is recently introduced into the eyeglasses industry, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,416,537, 5,568,207, 5,642,177, 5,737,054, and 5,975,691. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207, a primary pair of magnet members is affixed on two side extensions of a primary spectacle frame respectively. A shelter frame, such as a sunglasses, includes a pair of arms for resting over the upper side extensions for preventing the shelter frame from moving downward relative to the primary spectacle for engaging with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacle frame so as to stably attach the shelter frame to the primary spectacle frame. However, the users have to align two pairs of magnet members. If the auxiliary magnet members of the sunglasses are misaligned with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacle frame, the sunglass will fall down from the primary spectacle frame easily.
Thus, the major drawback of the primary spectacle equipped with the magnet attachment is that the magnet members embedded into the primary spectacle generate magnetic field. Since the two magnet members are positioned close to the eyes and brain of the wearer, the magnetic field may affect his or her health, such as eye infection or headache, especially to those shortsight wearers who normally need to wear the primary spectacle frame all day long.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a spectacles set with detachable sunglasses, wherein the detachable sunglasses is adapted for precisely and easily attaching on a primary spectacle frame by means of a magnetic engaging arrangement so as to securely mount on the primary spectacle frame without the risk of scratching the lenses of the primary spectacle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spectacles set with detachable sunglasses, wherein no magnet is needed to embed into the primary spectacle frame such that no magnetic field is generated around the primary spectacle frame to affect the wearer""s health while he or she normally wears the primary spectacle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spectacles set with detachable sunglasses which comprises a bridge clip for securely mounting on a primary bridge of the primary spectacle and two supporting arm for respectively holding two inner sides of two lens of the primary spectacle in position, so as to prevent up and down movement or sideward movement of the detachable sunglasses with respect to the primary spectacle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spectacles set with detachable sunglasses, wherein the wearer may merely use one hand to attach or detach the detachable sunglasses during exercising or driving.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spectacles set with detachable sunglasses, which does not require to change the original structural design of the primary spectacle frame.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provide a spectacles set with detachable sunglasses adapted for mounting in front of a primary spectacle frame which comprises a frame body for mounting a pair of lenses in position. The frame body comprises a primary bridge connected between the two lenses, two magnetic holders each having magnetic attraction ability provided at two inner sides of the lenses respectively wherein two nose supports are firmly affixed to the two magnetic holders respectively, and two side extensions provided at two outer sides of the lenses respectively wherein each of the two side extensions has a hinge portion extended rearwardly therefrom for pivotally coupling a temple.
The detachable sunglasses comprises a shelter frame for supporting two auxiliary lenses comprising a clip bridge extended between the two auxiliary lenses for securely engaging with the primary bridge of the primary spectacle frame and a pair of magnetic attaching arrangements connected thereto for holding the shelter frame on the primary spectacle frame in position.
Each of the magnetic attaching arrangements comprises a supporting arm extending rearwardly from an inner side of the auxiliary lens of the shelter frame towards the magnetic holder of the primary spectacle frame and a magnetic seat which is connected to the supporting arm and extended to magnetically attaching to the magnetic holder of the primary spectacle frame so as to hold the shelter frame on the primary spectacle frame in position.